Day Turns to Dusk
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: A building at Ouran Academy bursts into flames, and Tamaki is the only survivor from the Host Club. A light tells him that he can see and he's not prepared for what happens next.
1. Day Turns to Dusk - Part 1

**Day Turns to Dusk**

**By: SUGARCOMACUPCAKE**

"Let me through!" I begged mercilessly, but to no avail. The officers forbid me from entering the hell that was Ouran Academy.

I heard screaming voices that I knew begging for someone to help them. Tears poured from my burning eyes as I screamed and begged. "Please! Let me in there! I need…" It was no use. This guard wasn't going to let me into a burning school building. I ran faster than lightning to the only way I could think to get in. The fastest way to get in.

Reaching the side of the building, I ripped the torso off of my uniform and climbed. Every windowsill and crack seemed farther and farther away. Sweat poured down my entire body, my lungs screaming for clean air. The smoke burned my eyes as the flames hurt even from a distance. I was at the right window.

I punched the window with all of my strength. It hurt. A lot. The window shattered, leaving my hand covered in blood and a few scratches on my face. I didn't care. I jump through the window and am horrified. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Huni, Kyoya and Haruhi lay lifeless on the floor of the still-burning room.

I act recklessly, running toward them. I grab each of their arms trying to feel a pulse.

"No… NO!"

I get hotter and hotter from the flames around me.

I feel nothing.

I only felt something in Haruhi. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Tamaki's here! W-wake up!" I grabbed her hand and held her close to me. I was shaking and my face was soaked with a mixture of blood, sweat and tears. Her eyes barely opened, filling my soul with hope.

"Haruhi, listen. We have to get out of here. I'll carry you and-" Her face morphed into a smile. "Tamaki-senpai…" was all she muttered before falling into the abyss of death.

She died in my arms. I gently set her down. I could do nothing now. I decided to look at them again, just to prove to myself this wasn't a sick nightmare from hell itself. They weren't burned, just covered in ash, although one of the twins was covered in blood. They were dead. Out of everything, the smoke killed them. Everything was gone.

I fell to my knees. My heart couldn't take it. My only emotion was desperation. I screamed at the empty ceiling. I screamed "why?" over and over. I fell over and coughed hysterically. Now I would probably die the same way. I fell backwards. It was all over.

I saw a light that whispered "I'll let you see…"


	2. Day Turns to Dusk - Huni

**Huni**

The light flashed. I was blinded. My blindness fades, only to reveal Huni standing in front of his father at the dojo. "Huni-senpai! You're ok!" I ran to hug him. I didn't care what he thought of that. He was alive. The boy didn't even notice me as I ran toward him. I face went blue when my arms went right through him. "You're not really here, yet you'll feel everything." The light whispered.

"Mitskuni, you are a disgrace."

I don't understand what is going on at all. All the sudden, I feel a great pain. Not physical, yet burning me inside and out. I wanted to cry out, yet had to keep silent.

"Father, I've asked you to accept me for who I am. I will not fight in this style anymore. _You're_ the disgrace. In fact, you're so disgusting, I'll never fight again."

I was shocked at what Huni had said, but I found myself wondering what they were talking about.

"Is that so?"

The grimacing smile on Huni's father's face was horrifying.

"Yes. Not only do you disown your son simply because he has girlier interests, you hurt innocent people with your power. That's why I refuse to fight anymore."

Huni-senpai turned to leave. Wow, Huni was a lot braver than I'd thought. Why I say that is because strength isn't necessarily bravery.

I was awoken from my thoughts with a sudden jolt of pain in my back. I screamed from the pain, it hurt so badly.

My yells were not heard.

I was crying from the pain.

I looked at Huni-senpai and saw he hadn't even moved.

"I will not fight."

The boy's brown eyes and expression remained unchanged. How could he not be screaming in pain? Now I felt bad about those guards he had attacked, if Huni was this powerful. The pain got impossibly worse.

His father basically beat him, hitting him over and over with attack after attack.

"You will fight! Not even you can resist pain."

Huni just continued walking, ignoring the searing pain.

"What about this?"

Huni turned around and saw his father holding Usa-chan by the ears.

"Father… no! That's all I have left from my grandmother!"

Tears formed in the chocolate eyes that once caused so many people joy. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't do it. If Huni-senpai's father did that… I was struck with uncontainable anger and sadness.

"I can't fight… I won't."

Huni stood his ground, tears falling from his eyes. I wanted to punch that man. No, scratch that, I wanted to kill him.

His father pulled out a box of matches from his back pocket that I didn't know existed.

"NO!"

Huni yelled, now full out crying.

"Pathetic. Crying over a stuffed animal. This is your last chance to fight and hold our family name."

I found myself crying, from the shared connection that was forced by the light. This was the last piece he had of true family. His father and brother couldn't stand him. Mori-senpai was his cousin, but it wasn't the same.

"I will not hold a family name that is disgraceful…"

Huni stared at Usa-chan, as did I.

"Idiot."

His father muttered as he lit a match.

"No…"

Huni fell to his knees and bawled, without making a sound. I could hear the yelling in his head.

"Why does my family not accept me?! Why does my father hate me?! Why does the world hate me?! What did I do?!"

The yelling turned to screams that hurt my head as many started screaming at once. I held my head, my soul full of anger and sorrow. I still have no idea why this is happening, but need the screaming and pain to stop.

I look up, to see Usa-chan burning. Huni's eyes widened as he screamed at his father.

"You… YOU! Why do you hate me? You're... You're…!"

He just ran out of the dojo as his father laughed. That was why he didn't have Usa-chan at the host club today…

The pain stopped. I was in complete darkness. What was going on? Why am I seeing Huni-senpai?

"You asked why, and I will show you why."

The light whispered.

This was telling me why they died?

"Let me see more!"

The light laughed.

"There is more for this individual that you cannot avoid, but there's another question. Will you see the others'? Are you brave enough?"

That was a good question. Could I handle the truth? Before I could answer, the sorrow came back.

I saw Huni-senpai bawling into Mori-senpai's chest. It wasn't the "cute" bawling that he did for the club; his eyes were red, his hands trembling.

Mori-senpai just held his cousin, wanting to hurt who had done this to not only his cousin, but best friend.

"Why d-does the world hate m-me?"

Huni asked, not in the "cute" way he would at the club to get attention, but in a true voice.

Mori held him tighter and whispered something in his ear. I could hear it as if it was whispered into my own ear.

"Mitskuni, I don't hate you. I never will."

"But what about when the host club's over after we graduate? Now that I can't fight… what will I do with myself…? I'm nothing…"

As much as it literally killed me to say it, he had a point. Huni-senpai's entire life before the host club was all about his family's fighting style.

His father was to blame for his death.

Mori-senpai was at a strangely unusual loss for words.

"Mitskuni, if you don't fight, I won't fight."

I could feel the shocked emotion that Huni felt. It was a beautiful yet torturous feeling.

"Takashi… you can't. Please just keep fighting. I'm the only reason you'd stop. I couldn't live with myself."

I could feel Huni reaching for Usa-chan's softness, forgetting for a brief moment that Usa-chan was now no more than a pile of ash.

Mori looked down and opened his mouth to say something.

I was in darkness again.

"What was he going to say?!"

I yell out, expecting an answer from the light that never came.

All I knew about it was that right after I felt impossibly more sadness, which caused me to literally want to rip my shirt and kill everything around me. Not out of anger, but sadness.

What did he say?

Next, Huni was back at the dojo, sweeping up Usa-chan's ashes.

What is he going to do with them?

He puts them in a vase, and walks down the dirt road that leads to his estate. In front, Mori is in a vehicle and he drives Huni somewhere.

The two were sharing all of their feeling with each other, even in complete silence. I feel the connection between the two. I guess Mori was kind of like Huni's father and brother considering his real ones didn't care for him.

Huni is tightly gripping Mori's hand, knowing he is the only thing keeping him sane anymore.

They reach a cemetery. Huni hops out of the car, as Mori stays. Mori understood that this was something Huni needed to do on his own.

He walked to his grandmother's grave. I saw the flashbacks Huni had of when she was still alive. They would sing together, dance together, and he even helped her design Usa-chan. His life was so much happier when she was living. Huni placed the vase in front of his grandmother's grave. He was deep in thought.

The light would not let me hear them, and I understood. Those thoughts were for Huni and Huni alone. Everyone has those thoughts that nobody can ever hear. You only have those thoughts a few times in your life.

Huni fell to his knees and cried, whispering pleas for his grandmother to be here. I look to my side and see his grandmother. In shock, I step back a little bit.

"You…"

Is all I manage to mutter. His grandmother walks over to me and hugs me, to my surprise.

"Thank you for helping him discover his true self. I stay here to watch over him, but it's too late for that…"

She vanishes. I notice that Huni's face is covered in bruises and scars. He must've covered them up with concealer. His arms match, his sleeves covered those.

I just wanted to hug him more than anything.

I walk behind him and mutter

"Huni-senpai…"

Huni surprisingly looks around.

"Tama-chan?"

He can hear me! Before I can say anything else, I vanish. The light whispers

"Do you wish to stay and whisper more or move on?"

If I stay, I'll have to stay forever?

I need to see what happened to the others though.

"I will move on to the next."

"Are you sure? You may not be able to save Huni if you continue."

I nod. I needed to help the others too.

The light laughs and I see Mori.


	3. Day Turns to Dusk - Mori

**Mori 1**

A tranquil air surrounds me as I become connected with Mori.

I see Mori simply sitting in a meadow. It was a sight for sore eyes. The beauteous heliotrope lifted my spirits.

Why was he here?

_I'm dying._ I hear drift across Mori's mind.

Dying? Why would Mori-senpai be dying?

_There's no reason why, which is odd. There's no way to help me, so I'm honestly fine with it. But how will I tell Mitskuni…_

That's amazing. His mind was set on Mitskuni even in a life and death scenario. He's not afraid of death. He's afraid of what will happen to Mitskuni when he's gone. So many questions dash around my skull. What would it feel like to "slowly die?"

My question was answered.

I was enveloped with a molasses-like feeling. I felt tired, so very tired. Lifting my hand was a chore. How did Mori-senpai keep doing kendo like this? I knew why. Honey-senpai was the reason. Pain gradually ate away at me. _How?_

Light flashed.

I saw Honey sobbing into Mori once again. A feeling overtook me that was familiar. _I'll kill him. But I can't._ After everything happened at the graveyard, Honey-senpai got back into the car. I suddenly understood why Mori-senpai died. Honey had lost the will to live. If Honey lost the will to live, Mori lost the will to live.

The light approached me and laughed it's hideous laugh. "Will you save him?" As much as I hated to say it, it would be a very bad decision to save Mori. He was dying anyways. It literally killed me, but it was the truth. "No. Take me to the next one."

(Imma so sorry for the short chapter! But if things go as planned, the next chapter will be LONG.)


End file.
